


Fanmix: It's Been a Long, Long Time...

by shirasade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll never know how many dreams<br/>I've dreamed about you<br/>Or just how empty they all seemed without you<br/>So kiss me once, then kiss me twice<br/>Then kiss me once again<br/>It's been a long, long time</p><p>A Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: It's Been a Long, Long Time...

**Author's Note:**

> These two give me ALL THE FEELS, for real. This mix is for both of them in the long years of their relationship - some songs are more Steve, some are more Bucky/Winter Soldier. I hope you like! :)

Front and back cover | Tracklist | Download

[](http://fandomish.net/Steve-Bucky.jpg) .   
_Click for full-size images._

**It's Been a Long, Long Time... - a Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes fanmix**

1\. Parachute - Ingrid Michaelson  
 _Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night_  
 _And, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight_  
 _Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you_  
 _It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me_

_I don't believe anything, don't trust anyone but me_   
_But I believe you when you say were never gonna fall_   
_Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist_   
_Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash_

2\. No Light, No Light - Florence & the Machine  
 _You're my head, you're my heart_  
 _No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
 _I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
 _A revelation in the light of day_  
 _You can't choose what stays and what fades away_  
 _And I'd do anything to make you stay_

3\. The Soldiering Life - The Decemberists  
 _But I_  
 _I never felt so much life_  
 _Than tonight_  
 _Huddled in the trenches_  
 _Gazing on the battle field_  
 _Our rifles blaze away_  
 _We blaze away_

_But You_   
_My brother in arms_   
_I'd rather I'd lose my limbs_   
_Than let you come to harm_

4\. Hurt - Johnny Cash (Nine Inch Nails cover)  
 _I hurt myself today_  
 _To see if I still feel_  
 _I focus on the pain_  
 _The only thing that's real_  
 _[...]_  
 _What have I become_  
 _My sweetest friend_  
 _Everyone I know goes away_  
 _In the end_  
 _And you could have it all_  
 _My empire of dirt_  
 _I will let you down_  
 _I will make you hurt_

5\. Undisclosed Desires - Muse  
 _You trick your lovers_  
 _That you're wicked and divine_  
 _You may be a sinner_  
 _But your innocence is mine_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_   
_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_   
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_   
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

6\. Miss You - Feeder  
 _I miss you each day, day, day_  
 _I miss you, why does it have to be this way?_  
 _[...]_  
 _You're coming back, coming back, coming back_  
 _It's that I just don't see it_  
 _Coming back, coming back alone_  
 _(You know I still believe it)_

7\. Sorrow - The National  
 _Sorrow found me when I was young_  
 _Sorrow waited, sorrow won_  
 _Sorrow they put me on the pill_  
 _It's in my honey, it's in my milk_

_Don't leave my hyper heart alone on the water_   
_Cover me in rag and bone sympathy_   
_'cos I don't wanna get over you_

8\. Shadowed - Sacha Sacket  
 _A long day’s journey_  
 _To get through these nights_  
 _You’ve grown weary_  
 _Of my Jekyl and my Hyde_  
 _[...]_  
 _Save yourself. Save yourself._

9\. How - Regina Spektor  
 _I guess you know by now  
That we will meet again somehow_

_Time can come and take away the pain;_   
_But I just want my memories to remain:_   
_To hear your voice;_   
_To see your face;_   
_There's not one moment;_   
_I'd erase._

10\. You Found Me - The Fray  
 _Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_In the end_   
_Everyone ends up alone_   
_Losing her_   
_The only one who's ever known_   
_Who I am_

11\. Always Something There to Remind Me - Marvelous 3  
 _If you should find you miss the sweet and tender love we used to share,_  
 _Just go back to the places where we used to go, and I'll be there._  
 _Well, how can I forget you, girl?_  
 _When there is always something there to remind me,_  
 _always something there to remind me._  
 _I was born to love her, and I'll never be free;_  
 _You'll always be a part of me._

12\. Spiegelbild - Unheilig  
 _Wo gingst du hin (Where did you go?)_  
 _Hast du dich dafür gehasst (Did you hate yourself for it?)_  
 _[...]_  
 _Wenn die Angst kam zu verlieren (When I feared to lose)_  
 _Hab ich oft an dich gedacht (I often thought of you)_  
 _[...]_  
 _Und wo sind all die Besserwisser (And where all those know-it-alls)_  
 _Die nur lachten und dich straften (Who only laughed and punished you)_  
 _Jetzt sind sie still, endlich still (Now they're silent, finally silent)_  
 _[...]_  
 _Wenn du heute vor mir stehst (When you stand before me today)_  
 _Und ich in deine Augen seh (And I see your eyes)_  
 _Macht alles Sinn (Everything makes sense)_  
 _Denn ohne deinen Schmerz (Because without your pain)_  
 _Hätte ich nie die Kraft gefunden (I'd never have found the strength)_  
 _So zu sein wie ich heute bin (To be how I am today)_

13\. Can I Reach You - Noa  
 _Can I reach you,_  
Are you there?  
 _Can I reach you,_  
 _Do you care?_  
 _[...]_  
 _Can you hear me_  
 _Through the dark?_  
 _Can you hear me_  
 _Where you are?_  
 _Can you hear me_  
 _How I give you my soul_  
 _How I swallow you whole_  
 _Can you hear me?_

14\. I'm Coming Home - Skylar Grey  
 _Still far away_  
 _From where I belong_  
 _But it's always darkest_  
 _Before the dawn_  
 _[...]_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world that I'm coming home_  
 _Let the rain_  
 _Wash away_  
 _All the pain of yesterday_

15\. Haunted - Poe  
 _And I'm haunted_  
 _By the lives that I have loved_  
 _And actions I have hated_  
 _I'm haunted_  
 _By the promises I've made_  
 _And others I have broken_  
 _I'm haunted_  
 _By the lives that wove the web_  
 _Inside my haunted head_

_I'll always love you_   
_I'll always need you_   
_I'll always want you_   
_And I will always miss you_

16\. Fallen from the Sky - Glen Hansard  
 _You must have fallen from the sky_  
 _You must have shattered on the wrong way_  
 _You brought so many to the light_  
 _And now you're by yourself_  
 _There comes a point in every fight_  
 _Where giving up seems the only way_  
 _When everyone has said goodbye_  
 _And now you're on your own_

_And if you need somewhere to fall apart  
Somewhere to fall apart._

17\. The Only Hope for Me Is You - My Chemical Romance  
 _Remember me_  
 _[...]_  
 _If there's a place that I could be_  
 _Then I'd be another memory_  
 _Can I be the only hope for you?_  
 _Because you're the only hope for me_  
 _And if we can't find where we belong_  
 _We'll have to make it on our own_  
 _Face all the pain and take it on_  
 _Because the only hope for me is you alone_

18\. Still Lost - Tom McRae  
 _So my love I_  
 _Left this world for a while_  
 _I float through strange days_  
 _Search the one way to_  
 _Bring me back to you_  
 _So don't let me go_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _From here_  
 _'Cos I'll be still lost_  
 _I'll be still lost_  
 _When you come_

19\. Kiss With a Fist - Florence & the Machine  
 _My black eye casts no shadow_  
 _Your red eye sees no blame_  
 _Your slaps don't stick_  
 _Your kicks don't hit_  
 _So we remain the same_  
 _Blood sticks, sweat drips_  
 _Break the lock if it don't fit_  
 _A kick in the teeth is good for some_  
 _A kiss with a fist is better than none_

20\. Cold Water - Damien Rice  
 _Cold, cold water surrounds me now  
And all I've got is your hand_

21\. Unbroken - Stan Walker  
 _You picked up my pieces and put me together_  
 _There's no way you'd ever know_  
 _That my heart was breaking_  
 _Cause you came and threw me a line_  
 _I was falling apart but now I'm falling forever_  
 _For someone who won't let go_  
 _My love's a token_  
 _Because of you I'm unbroken_  
 _[...]_  
 _When I try to run away I can't hide_  
 _I'm in the dark and all I see is your light_  
 _And you're shining brighter than anything I've ever seen_

22\. Ironbound - Katie Sawicki  
 _I need the fall_  
 _To remember who I was in the spring_  
 _I feel brown and dry_  
 _I could burn down_  
 _You set me right_  
 _[...]_  
 _And we made love like it was all ours_  
 _The winds, they stopped_  
 _I'm an ironbound fist_  
 _Who will not rust away_  
 _Like the rest of 'em_

_I never liked me much  
But I tried for you_

23\. White Flag - Dido  
 _I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,_  
 _Or tell you that._  
 _But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it_  
 _where's the sense in that?_  
 _I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_  
 _Or return to where we were_

_I will go down with this ship_   
_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_   
_There will be no white flag above my door_   
_I'm in love and always will be_

24\. It's Been a Long Long Time - Harry James ft. Kitty Kallen (from the Winter Soldier OST)  
 _Never thought that you would be_  
 _Standing here so close to me_  
 _There's so much I feel that I should say_  
 _But words can wait_  
 _Until some other day_  
 _[...]_  
 _You'll never know how many dreams_  
 _I've dreamed about you_  
 _Or just how empty they all seemed without you_  
 _So kiss me once, then kiss me twice_  
 _Then kiss me once again_  
 _It's been a long, long time_

 **Download:** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/Steve-Bucky.zip) (hosted, 123.3.mb) OR  
[single mp3s & .m3u playlist](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/1jawvw06z1fpb/steve-bucky) on Mediafire (mp3s as .rar files, to protect from MF copyright policing)


End file.
